Life in Fairy Tail
by Jordan28815
Summary: Ayuku is a wind wizard with a very overprotective crush, Takumi. M for lemon, very detailed deaths.
1. Enemies

**I decided to do more OC stories so here is one for you guys. Here are my OCs.**

 **Ayuku Yasou**

 **Age:14**

 **Wizard Type: Air**

 **Likes: Nice people, cake, cooking, playing games, pranks.**

 **Dislikes: Buzzkills, annoying speeches, annoying people.**

 **Takumi Mia**

 **Age:17**

 **Wizard :Magic**

 **Likes: Ayuku, adventures, junk food, dogs.**

 **Dislikes: People flirting with Ayuku, negitivity, haters**

* * *

 **It was a regular, loud day at Fairy Tale. Fights here and there and magic attacks making loud booms deafening Ayuku's ears, she didn't want to interfere this time so she just sat back next to Cana who was finishing her 5th gallon of beer.**

 **"Aren't you going to do anything this time? At least when you do something they shut the hell up." Cana said with an irritated look.**

 **"Nope, honestly now it's getting entertaining." Ayuku said laughing. That's when she saw a girl running towards her screaming. In what seemed like slow motion she saw blonde hair go past her eyes as she fell to the ground.**

 **Ayuku gasped in pain as she sat up. Giving a scowl to a girl who's head was on the wall behind her.**

 **"Lucy! What the hell are you doing?!" Ayuku yelled over the noise.**

 **"I'm sorry, Ayuku! But i'm getting attacked over there. This is the only space that is safe. I left my keys at home! So i'm defenseless!" Lucy whined.**

 **"Ugh, stay here." Ayuku said angrily**

 _ **Oh no,**_ **she is about to do something. Despite her age Ayuku's magic is very strong. She stood there looking at the scene.**

 **"Damn it, I didn't want to do anything. But now it's giving me a headache!" Ayuku said to herself**

 **Ayuku extended her hands and an aura started to form.**

 **"AIR BOMB GENERATION!"**

 **A large ball of wind formed as she aimed it towards the ground and let it go. A large gust of wind exploded pushing everyone into objects. Ayuku's long golden brown with purple highlights hair flew behind her.**

 **Silence broke out around the guild as everyone tried to comprehend what just happend. Rubble was spread all across the dining hall. Ayuku put strands of hair behind her ear.**

 **"You jerks better start cleaning this up. You made the mess you clean it! I'm not helping!" Ayuku yelled**

 **Everyone quickly started cleaning stuff. Ayuku felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to look.**

 **"About time they stopped. I knew you were going to do something. You might need to do this daily." said a girl.**

 **"Erza, they just don't understand. But, I guess I can't do anything about it."Ayuku sighed.**

 **After a few hours they were done. Ayuku was already gone. Lucy was talking to Erza about what happend that morning.**

 **"Honestly the first time she did that I was amazed. I didn't know someone her age could produce such power!" Lucy said while looking at a magic book.**

 **~5 months ago~**

 **"Stop fighting! Try to get along!" Ayuku yelled**

 **She held out her hand and a sword appeared.**

 **"Gustor! SWORD BEAM EMISSION!" Ayuku said as she swung her sword a large gust of wind appeared and blew everyone away from eachother sending them to the ground.**

 **~Present~**

 **"That was pretty unexpected. But she is the daughter of the Great Wind Wizard." Erza said**

 **"Yeah, he is strong... but really who would expect someone like her to have that much power. Honestly, I would be worried. If she wasn't careful she could hurt herself." Lucy said worried**

 **"Don't worry, she can control her magic, at least I hope so..." Erza said.**

 **Lucy saw Natsu looking at the Mission Board, scratching his head trying to find something. Then he shook his head.**

 **"Most of these are easy, they are so easy they might be boring." Natsu said disapointed**

 **"But they are a lot of Yen! They could be worth it." Happy said.**

 **Lucy walked over to Natsu and Happy. Natsu turned and smiled as she walked over.**

 **"Hey Lucy! Which one do you think I should pick." Natsu asked pointing at the board.**

 **Lucy shrugged because she didn't really care about what was on the board. She kept her eyes on Natsu. Natsu was curious.**

 **"Ok... What was it you wanted to talk about?" Natsu asked**

 **"It's about Ayuku... I'm just scared that if she uses her magic the wrong way she can get hurt."**

 **"Lucy, why are you so worried about her? She is very smart she can look after herself."**

 **Natsu and Lucy heard footsteps in the suprisingly quiet guild to see a guy with red hair walk towards them.**

 **The guy looked at them with a serious looked that sent a shiver down both of their spines. They eyes met his and they seemed to glow in anger.**

 **"Why are you talking about Ayuku?" the boy said with a suspicious look.**

 **"Um, we are just worried about her safety. If her magic gets out of control she could hurt herself." Lucy said**

 **"Speaking of which, why the hell are you easedropping on our conversation... I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?" Natsu said walking closer to the guy.**

 **"Forget about that. Ayuku can look after herself she is strong and smart she doesn't need you to look after her. She isn't a child. She could kill you if she wanted. You don't stand a chance." The boy said glaring at the two.**

 **Before Natsu could argue the boy was gone.**

 **"He should be glad, I would've beat his ass if he stayed here another second." Nastu said cracking his knuckles**

 **"It seems that he knows her though." Lucy said**

 **"Whatever, but I just hope we don't run into him again." Natsu said as he rolled his eyes.**

 **Natsu looked back to the board and something caught his eye. He tapped Lucy on the shoulder. This one is what he wanted. It seemed complex and didn't seem to boring.**

 **"Are you sure about this one it seems dangerous?" Lucy said suprised**

 **Did he really want to do this stupid mess? What he was trying to do was extreamly dangerous. But who knows it might not be that bad.**

 **"Defeat a Manticore/Hippogriff at the top of the Elkon Mountains. Hmm, what a good mix of animals." Natsu said with a smirk**

 **Those animals are glued together? That will be hell to try and defeat!**

 **"Um, i don't really know. Natsu do you know how powerful those creatures are. Them put together is even more worse!" Lucy yelled.**

 **"I guess that's a yes, but we need more people to work with." Natsu said while tapping his chin.**

 **"WHAT!? I didn't say yes! Natsu i'm not going!" Lucy yelled**

 **"Ok then if you want a be a pussycat." Natsu said**

 **"Aye." Happy agreed**

 **Lucy rolled her eyes and without saying a word walked away. Natsu was thinking of who to work with. Then an idea came to his head.**

 **"Erza and Gray. They might not like me alot but we do good together. Don't we Happy?" Natsu said**

 **"Yeah! That's a good choice... OH! I have someone else!" Happy exclaimed**

 **What? Happy isn't the one who would really recommend anyone. This is a suprise. But let's just go with it.**

 **"Really? Who's on you're mind then." Natsu asked**

 **"Ayuku! She seems strong! You know because of this morning." Happy said.**

 **"Yeah! After what happened everyone has been talking about it. That was her strongest attack yet!" Natsu said.**

 **The following morning Natsu and Happy started getting things they might need as Lucy walked into the room.**

 **"Wait, we're leaving now?!" Lucy said.**

 **"Yeah, Gray and Erza are waiting. Don't hold us up. See you outside." Natsu said as he opened the door to leave.**

 **"Wait!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"What about Ayuku, she's coming with us right?"**

 **"Yeah. But, i didn't hear from her. She'll be there. I know she is."**

 **"Fine."**

 **Natsu walked out to see only Erza and Gray. No Ayuku. He was confused.**

 **"Have you guys seen Ayuku anywhere?" Natsu asked**

 **"No I have not. Why are you asking me anyway?" Gray said as he scowled at Natsu**

 **"Gray! Ayuku said that she will be a little late for reasons." Erza said**

 **"She didn't tell you her business?" Natsu asked**

 **"NO! Are you trying to be sneaky it isn't going to work!" Erza yelled**

 **Natsu froze he realized what he said and stepped back. Erza pulled back her arm with a fist about to punch Natsu but she stopped and sighed.**

 **"You've been spared Natsu." Erza sneered sending a shiver down Natsu's spine as she always does.**

 **The group felt a large blast of wind as they turned around to see Ayuku. She had a figure that was kinda taller than her towering above.**

 **Natsu's eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the figure.**

 **"You..."**


	2. We're Screwed

Natsu looked to see the guy from yesterday, he was standing with his arms crossed looking at the ocean.

Ayuku looked at the group who were waiting for an answers. She put her hand on her neck cracking it.

"Sorry I'm late. I was dealing with something." Ayuku said

"That isn't what i'm looking for. Who's this guy?" Erza said as he pointed to the slightly taller figure.

"Oh, him? He's Takumi, he said he wanted to come. So, I just accepted. He could be useful." Ayuku said

 _Why is she bringing him along? We already got off on the wrong foot! This might not end well._ Natsu thought.

"Ayuku-senpai, is anyone else coming?" Takumi said with a smile.

 _'Senpai'? What the hell! This guy must like her... but he looks older. I don't really trust him._ Natsu thought.

Lucy came walking toward the bridge. She stopped when she realized Takumi. She kept walking to catch up.

"Well,that's it now." Ayuku said

"Oh! Ayuku I thought you were..." Lucy said

Ayuku didn't answer she just turned her head away from Lucy. _She never acted this. I think I know why._ Lucy thought as she looked at Takumi. The group got in the carriage and set off. Natsu was trying not to puke.

"I- ugh! Hate carr-mph! carriages!" Natsu muttered

Erza was looking out for trouble as Gray took hold of the horses. Happy was trying to take care of Natsu and Lucy was analyzing Ayuku and Takumi. Takumi had her arm around Ayuku. Ayuku didn't look happy.

"Um... so! Ayuku, Takumi how did you get here together?" Lucy asked.

Ayuku didn't anwser Lucy. Takumi smiled.

"Well, I was begging to come so she got irrataited and said yes." Takumi said.

"Hey, Takumi right. How do you know Ayuku? I'm just curious." Natsu said

Takumi stopped for moment, Ayuku still looking out the window. Ayuku started to get tired of the silence and decided to break it.

"He said he was looking for a guild. He showed me what he could do so I thought he could be good for Fairy Tail. So I got him into Fairy Tail." Ayuku said.

Ayuku looked uncomfortable like she sensed nothing was right. She stood up. And with a serious look on her face.

"They're coming."

"What? Ayuku what is it.''

Just as she said those words the carriage toppled over into a ditch. And muffled chattering. Ayuku looked out the window to see a few men, Natsu regonized them from a LONG time ago.

They were some of Salamander's Men

 _Great just great_ , Natsu thought


	3. Battle Time!

This chapter i'm gonna start doing POV, just to let you know.

* * *

-Natsu's POV-

Well this is great just great! Bora sent his little minions to start some trouble, he is about to regret the decision. I'm already sick, now this is gonna give me a headache.

Getting out of that thing was a hustle, I just wish I didn't choose anything on that Mission Board.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

Out of nowhere these guys came out and started attacking us! At least this time I had my keys. I jumped out of the carriage and looked at my keys.

"Got it,Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

Taurus came out of the ground and he swung his axe at one of the men.

"No one hurts my lady! MOOOO!" He yelled

"No time for it, Taurus! Attack them!"

The bull charged at the men one decided to take him on. I didn't want to use another key, so I just have to use my own fighting skills.

* * *

-Gray's POV-

I didn't have time to waste, so no time will be wasted.

"Ice Make Thieving Hand!"

As planned a hand came out the ground and grabbed one of those jerks and threw him somewhere. I don't know where, I don't care where. All I know is that it's gonna be a while before he comes back.

Lucy spawned one of those bull things and he was making the ground shake. Wait, why am I even talking about that stupid bull thing? I couldn't put my guard down. I'm not done yet with these guys.

* * *

-Erza's POV-

I knew something was going to happen, every time we go somewhere we get attacked, or something bad happens.

Let's do this.

"Dance, my swords" Great, they are all just where I want them to be.

"Circle Sword!" Damn it! Missed them by an inch!

* * *

The men saw Erza and started trembling but they didn't give up. Erza was feeling light headed so she hid behind the carriage for cover.

Natsu was fighting a guy who also had magic. They started to aim magic attacks at each other. Natsu aimed a fire attack at the guy only to hear a large boom that he didn't expect.

* * *

-Ayuku's POV-

Welp, there goes our carriage. Natsu made it explode and now it's on fire. How are we gonna get there now, Takumi can't teleport that far.

I guess this can actually be worth it. Being in the air would be so much better with wings like Happy. But, NO! I can't have wings.

"Sirocco, come to me."

Sirocco is a good wind friend of mine. In the great form of a wind serpent.

"There you are! Those are our targets. Oh, and don't hurt my friends. Attack Sirocco."

Sirocco darted down towards the men slashing with wind. Making the ground shake as he slammed his head to the ground. He wrapped around the men like a python and threw them into the air, hitting them with his tail sending them to the skies.

"Good job, Sirocco."

Sirocco flew towards me and I patted his head. A breeze came by and he disappeared.

* * *

"What are we gonna do now? We have no transportation." Lucy whined

"Well that fight lasted a while, the sun's going down. We are just gonna have to stay here until morning. Go by foot or something!" Erza said

"By foot!? That's to much time!" Natsu yelled

They looked in the distance.

"Just a few hills and then we brought equipment for the mountain. So it won't be too much time. We leave at dawn." Takumi said

"Surprisingly, that's a good idea." Natsu scoffed

Takumi rolled his eyes. The rest of the group agreed to leave at dawn. Erza was first on patrol as Natsu started a fire. Lucy got her clock for shelter, even though he won't last long. Ayuku got a sleeping bag and was out soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _She's so cute when she sleeps._ Takumi thought. Ayuku made soft breaths as her hair covered some of her face.

"Perv." Natsu laughed interrupting Takumi's thoughts.

"Whatever." Takumi smiled at Natsu. Natsu and Takumi might get to like each other a bit.


	4. Kiss

**Takumi woke up with a jerk and rubbed his head. He turned to his side to see a sleeping Ayuku clinging on to his arm.**

 **"You guys looked cute together so we didn't want to wake you guys up." Lucy said. Natsu started laughing like crazy.**

 **Ayuku woke up looked around and wiped her face she stood up. She looked at the carriage and back at Natsu.**

 **Ayuku pulled Natsu by his jacket and pulled him up, shaking him. "Because of you we don't have any transportation!" she yelled.**

 **"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Ayuku, I-I can't b-breathe!" Natsu said in a breath**

 **Lucy walked towards her keys but she tripped on a log and fell.**

 **"Ouch!" Lucy whined. She looked to see shocked looks on all of her friend's faces. She turned and looked, her mouth dropped.**

 **Natsu's lips were touching Ayuku's, eyes opened wide, Ayuku's hands slowly slid of Natsu's jacket. Both were burning red. They both parted a tiny string of saliva fell to the ground.**

 **"W-what? Just happened." Natsu said in shock. There was silence before Ayuku turned to Lucy**

 **"Lucy... I'm going to freaking kill you!" Ayuku said with a devious grin on her face. Lucy stepped back but Ayuku lunged towards her and both fell to the ground as Ayuku was hitting Lucy.**

 **Takumi was furious.** _How could they just... Lucy ruined my..._ **He walked over to Ayuku and got her off Lucy. Ayuku calmed down.**

 **"Ugh! Whatever, let's just go." Ayuku said pointing at the hill.**

 **The rest of the group got up. Lucy and Natsu took one horse, Erza and Gray got the other. Ayuku got Sirocco and her and Takumi took him.**

 **It was silence for a long time before Lucy said something.**

 **"I'm sorry, about what happened earlier... It was a huge accident." Lucy said with a frown**

 **"It's fine, we all make mistakes. But, i'm still mad at you." Ayuku said looking in the distance**

 **"I wouldn't blame you..." Lucy said**

 **Natsu's hand was on his lips since they left, he never done anything like that.**

 **"Hey, it's done. Take your hands off." Erza yelled as she smacked his hand.**

 **The horses neighed as the approached a forest.**

 **"Yes! All we need to do is go through this forest and we will be there." Ayuku said as she pointed through the forest.**

 **"It's dark, way too dark at this time of day." Lucy said with a frown.**

 **"Shut up." Takumi sneered**

 **Lucy eyes narrowed,** _What's his problem?_ **. The group went into the forest.**

 **A shiver went down Lucy's spine. Erza took out her sword in case of trouble. Natsu didn't care he was still thinking about the kiss. Ayuku kept Sirocco in check.**

 **They heard a loud sound of a tree falling.**

 **"EEK!" Lucy screamed.**

 **Takumi turned to Lucy with a death stare. Lucy stopped.**

 **"This is taking forever we can't take all day." Ayuku said rolling her eyes.**

 **"But, we need to keep our eyes out for danger." Erza said.**

 **"Let's go Sirocco!" Takumi said. Sirocco dashed off. The horses galloped to keep speed.**

 **"What are you doing? Idiots! We can't see anything we could trip over anything!" Gray yelled.**

 **"Well, these idiots got you out of this forest faster. Don't think everything is going to go your way,we know what we're doing." Takumi said as they came out of the dark forest.**

 **"Whatever..." Gray said quietly.**

 **They got to the bottom of the mountain. Ayuku sighed with relief.**

 **"We are gonna have to leave them down here. It's to thin for them." Natsu said as he pointed at the animals.**

 **The group let the horses go and started up the mountain. All ready for what awaited them.**


	5. Crush & Boss Round

**Two chapters in one day! Lucky! My computer was being fixed sorry for the wait.**

* * *

 **The group started walking up the mountain. Being careful with their steps on the thin road.**

 **"This is really dangerous, we don't have anything to save us here." Lucy said**

 **"Well if you stop worrying then you wouldn't need anything to save you. Or are you clumsy for that?" Takumi said**

 **"Hey, i'm not that clumsy that I would fall off... Are you mad about that still?" Lucy said angrily**

 **Takumi didn't answer. The group heard a loud roar that shook the mountain. Ayuku foot slipped off the rock.**

 **"ACK! HELP!" She yelled.**

 **Takumi snapped and grabbed her wrist. He started to pull.**

 **"Don't look down, almost got you." Takumi said calmly.**

 **The rest of the group went to help but Takumi shooed them off.**

 **"I got this don't worry!" Takumi yelled.**

 **The roar sounded again and shook the mountain even more then before.**

 **"Takumi!" Ayuku yelled. The roars got more louder and rocks started to fall.**

 **"I got you, hold tight!" Takumi yelled over the noise.**

 **Takumi pulled harder until she was back on trail. She sighed tears rolling down her cheeks.**

 **"Thanks, I could've died." Ayuku cried**

 **"It's OK." Takumi said**

 **Before he could say anything else Ayuku embraced him in a tight hug, more tears rolling down her face.**

 **"No, really. Thanks. I-I..." Ayuku stopped talking. She stood up.**

 **"Never mind, we don't have anymore time to waste. Let's go." She said as she wiped her eyes.**

 **Takumi got up and the group kept walking. After what seemed forever the reached the top of the mountain. Standing before them was the creature. Getting closer and closer. The monster roared again. Swiping at the large boulder behind the group.**

 **"Time to kick ass." Natsu said as he balled up his fists. A piece of the boulder came falling down.**

 **"GO! GO! GO!" Erza yelled. The group ran away from the falling boulder a large crash shook the ground.**

 **"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray extended his arms and spears of ice emerged. The monster dodged it.**

 **"What the hell?!" Gray yelled**

 **"This thing is smarter than it looks." Natsu said**

 **"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo" Lucy yelled as he pointed the key upwards. Loke spawned.**

 **"So this is the thing? Easy." Leo smirked**

 **"If it's easy, go get it then!" Lucy pointed**

 **"Lion Brilliance'' A large yellow light formed making the monster covering it's eyes and roaring. It flew towards Leo and Lucy claws out**

 **"Leo, Lucy. Heads up!" Ayuku yelled.**

 **The two looked up to see the monster bearing down on them. Leo's light wasn't good enough and stopped. Lucy crouched covering her head.**

 **"It's the end of me." She said quietly**

 **Erza got her sword and sliced the monster but that didn't do anything good. The monster smacked her into the rocks. Takumi rushed over to her.**

 **"Erza, I got you." Takumi said to her. He held out his and and a green aura appeared around Erza.**

 _Healing Magic?_ **, Erza thought. Then the green light disappeared she felt more stronger then usual.**

 **"Thanks a lot." She lowered her head in appreciation and got up.**

 **"Loke, are you okay?" Lucy asked**

 **"Yeah, but that hurt like hell." Loke said with his hand chest with blood on his coughed and blood spurted out his mouth. Lucy looked in horror and quickly unbuttoned his shirt to see skin ripped away blood dripping onto the ground.**

 **"Lucy don't worry about me i'll be fine." He then disappeared into yellow magic particles.**

 **"L-Loke..." Lucy said about to cry.**

 **"It's fine, he isn't dead. He'll be healed right?" Natsu asked.**

 **"Yeah, but..." Lucy said**

 **Natsu put a hand on her back. He looked up at him.**

 **"It's OK. First we need to get rid of this thing." Natsu said with a warming smile. Lucy nodded and stood up.**

 **"Dang, this thing is strong." Ayuku yelled. She raised her hand and a roar came from a distance. The group looked back. To see a large bird of wind fly next to Ayuku.**

 **"This is Mistral." Ayuku smiled. She pointed towards the monster and Mistral flew towards him, claws razor sharp. Swiping at the monster, it looked like Mistral found the weak spot and the monster fell.**

 **"Yes!" Ayuku smiled.**

 **She gestured Takumi and he shot a magic beam to the monster's back impaling him. Gray made a prison of ice to keep him away. Parts of the monster along with blood rained onto the ground covering the group with blood.**

 **"Mphm!" Ayuku said, like she would hurl at the sight.**

 **The monster started to regain balance but Mistral and Takumi attacked it again. More of the monsters parts rained to the ground with a squish.**

 **"Finish him off, Mistral" Ayuku said. The bird flew into the prison and tackled it, using it's claws to dig into the monster's skin and ripped it's head off. Blood rained from it's neck onto the mountain ground and the wizards.**

 **The ground drenched with blood and the smell of rotting flesh the wizards left the mountain.**

 **"Thanks, that bird thing really gave that monster what was coming for him." Natsu said with his hands behind his head.**

 **"Mistral."**

 **"Yeah him."**

 **"Well, that means all that yen is ours!" Happy said.**

 **"Where were you?!" Lucy yelled.**

 **"At the bottom of the mountain." Happy winked**

 **"OK."**

 **It took a while but the wizards came back to Fairy Tail. Everyone amazed that they came back alive. Natsu and Ayuku made a big show on how they defeated the monster. The only thing they left out was the 'thing'.**

 **"Um, Takumi?" Lucy asked**

 **"Yes?" Takumi said.**

 **"I'm sorry about what happened. If your still mad, It's OK. But, why are you... OH!" Lucy laughed. Takumi blushed.**

 **"So you have a crush on her don't you?" Lucy said nudging him on the shoulder.**

 **"Well... yeah..." Takumi said.**

 **"I knew it." Lucy smiled.**

 **"OK. Do what you want, tell everyone." Takumi said**

 **"No, I wouldn't do anything like that." Lucy said**

 **"What?"**

 **"I wouldn't do anything like that. Until then, your secret is safe with me."**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"No problem, Takumi."**


	6. Until I Pass Out

**A few months after they defeated the monster. Everyone was back to fighting in the mess hall and doing other stupid stuff. Natsu and Lucy haven't seen Ayuku in a two months, they were starting to get worried. They asked Takumi if he knew anything.**

 **"She hasn't said anything since she left. I don't know why though." Takumi said worried**

 **"Come on! You have to know something!" Natsu said**

 **"Well I don't! Is that too much for your little brain to comprehend?!" Takumi yelled. He rolled his eyes and left without saying another word.**

 **"He isn't going to be any help. Let's just go to her house." Natsu said.**

 **"If it's something serious we shouldn't interfere." Lucy said sternly**

 **"Well, she might never come back if she doesn't talk to anyone about it" Natsu whined. Lucy finally agreed after a lot of whining from Natsu.**

 **The two arrived at her house and knocked on the door. No answer. Natsu put his hand on the door and it opened.**

 **"She shouldn't leave her door unlocked like this." Natsu said as they walked in.**

 **It was silence in the house. But the lights were on. They started to think she wasn't home. But sounds were coming from upstairs.**

 **"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked**

 **"No."**

 **The two went upstairs and a crack of light shown into the hallway. They went towards the light. They heard crying.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **They opened the door quietly and saw a girl curled into a ball crying. Natsu walked towards the girl. The girl looked at him eyes full of fear and sadness.**

 **"N-Natsu? Lucy?" the girl said.**

 **"Ayuku!? What's wrong where have you been?" Natsu asked sitting on the bed with her, Lucy followed.**

 **"M-my mom... she... she...!" Ayuku cried more tears rolling down her cheeks.**

 **"What, you can tell us." Lucy said.**

 **"She passed was suffering with an illness. So for the last two months she was in the hospital. That's why I wasn't there." Ayuku cried.**

 **"Oh..." Natsu said. He put his arm around her shoulder.**

 **"N-Natsu?" Ayuku muttered.**

 **"It's okay. You have us. Besides, we're a team." Natsu smiled**

 **"Well, yeah. I guess your right. Sorry if you were worrying about me." Ayuku said as she looked down.**

 **"It's fine. Now we know what's going on." Lucy said.**

 **Ayuku had a faint smile on her face. She gave Lucy and Natsu a hug. She wiped her tears off her face.**

 **"Thanks, that really helped." Ayuku smiled**

 **The next day Ayuku came back, she didn't tell anyone where she was though. Takumi was the most happy.**

 **"I was so worried where were you?!" Takumi said in a innocent voice.**

 **"Sorry. It's personal." Ayuku said**

 **"OK, it's fine. At least you came back." Takumi smiled.**

 _His smile is so heartwarming,_ **Ayuku put her hand to her chest,** _What is this? My heart is pounding so much it's aching! Is this what it feels like to love someone?_ **, She tugged on her shirt.**

 **"Ah..." Ayuku moaned**

 **"Are you okay?" Takumi asked putting his hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Ah!" Ayuku moaned louder.**

 _She's burning up, maybe she's just sick._ **Takumi thought.**

 _Everytime he touches me I get hotter, my chest is hurting like hell! Damn it..._ **Ayuku thought.**

 **"Are you okay, Ayuku?" Lucy said feeling her head.**

 **"Your head is hot. Maybe your sick. Do you feel queasy?" Lucy asked.**

 **Ayuku's sight started to get blurry.** _Is this happening because I like him. My head..._ **Ayuku started breathing heavily.**

 **"T-Takumi..." Ayuku said in a faint voice. She fell into his arms.**

 **"What? AYUKU!"**

 **"Get her to the infirmary." Natsu pointed.**

 **In The** **Infirmary**

 **Ayuku heard muffled voices.**

 **"Do you think she's going to be okay?" said a voice**

 **"She was just under pressure." said another voice**

 **"That does make sense, she has gone through a lot. Everyone asking her questions." a voice said. It was more recognizable.**

 _Lucy?,_ **Ayuku thought. The voices then started to fade and a door closed. She was in here all by herself. She slowly sat up.**

 **"That was weird, I never passed out like that before." Ayuku said quietly.**

 **There were white curtains around her and there was only a candle to light up the room. It was nighttime, she was going to have to stay overnight.**

 **She fell back down and looked at the wooden ceiling.**

 **"Takumi, I really like you."**


	7. First Time

**Ayuku really did like Takumi, but how was he going to tell him?** _He is so adorable, honestly he is like a brother to me. He always make sure i'm okay if i'm hurt._ **Ayuku thought.**

 **She felt a pain in her stomach she clutched it.** _Damn it, this always happens when I think about him. I-I want him so badly!_

 **She took off the dress they put on her, and sat naked on the bed thinking.** _I want him inside me so badly!_ **, The same pain in her stomach came up again.**

 **"Ouch! This stupid feeling in my stomach is killing me." She said.**

 _Wait, what am I supposed to do? I never did this before!_ **Ayuku thought. She layed down. Her fingers crept down to her sensitive spot.**

 _It's wet. What am I supposed to...?_ **She slowly slid a finger in.**

 **"Ah~ hah..." Ayuku moaned.**

 _I'm burning up again._ **She felt the surroundings getting hotter.**

 **"I never thought it feel so.. ah** **" Ayuku moaned out**

 **She slid in another finger in and went in deeper. She put her leg on the bed rail for better access.**

 **"ah.. ha.. AH!" she cried out. She touched a spot that sent pleasure through her body.**

 **"ngh... Takumi** **."**

 **She started to go faster touching the same spot until..**

 **"KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!** **"**

 **Ayuku's body was covered in sweat and body fluids. The sun was peaking through the mountain. She heard a door open but she was too weak too move.**

 _Great! They are going to see me naked in here. With all this stuff on me. I'm screwed!_ **Ayuku panicked.**

 **"Hey Ayuku, I just came in to see if your're doing we-..." the voice paused.**

 **"I'm so sorry, I just..." Ayuku looked up to the staring figure.**

 **"Takumi... TAKUMI!" Ayuku yelled.**

 **"Ayuku, what were you..." Takumi asked**

 _She looks so cute like that. But i'm older then her. What if someone finds out? Seeing her in this state makes me..._ **Takumi thought**

 **"It's growing."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"Takumi you like me looking like this don't you? That's why it's getting bigger. If you don't calm it down it might rip through your pants."**

 **"EH? Don't say things like that. AH! What are you doing?!"**

 **"Calming it down like I said... Takumi, take me."**

 _Did she really just say that?! She really wants it, what should I do? What should I say? What if I do something wrong? This is my first time ever!_ **Takumi panicked.**

 **"First..." Takumi started.**

 **Takumi picked up the naked pre teen and kissed her holding her up by her butt.**

 **"Gah! Takumi?!" Ayuku shouted.**

 **"It's fine. Just relax. Besides you did that because of me didn't you?" Takumi smirked**

 **"Idiot."**

 **Ayuku hand crept to the top of Takumi's pants. She lowered herself down and pulled them all the way down revealing the raging boner.**

 **"Don't look at for that long! No one has ever really looked at it before." Takumi blushed.**

 **"Hehe. So, i'm your first. I'm glad" Ayuku smiled**

 **She took some of it in her mouth and started slowly.**

 **"Hah... ah! Ayuku you're really good at this."**

 **"Thanks." She took it out her mouth. She pulled Takumi onto the bed and continued.**

 **"Mmm... mphm... ah** **" Ayuku muffled.**

 **"Ayuku, can I?" Takumi said.**

 **"Not yet, just a bit more." Ayuku said as she put more in.**

 _Dang, if I put in anymore i'll choke!_ **Ayuku felt something on her head.**

 **"C'mon you can fit in more right." Takumi smirked.**

 **"?! ugh! hah..."**

 ***cough***

 **"Hmm, I guess that's all you can take." Takumi said.**

 _That bastard,_ **Ayuku thought. She heard sounds from her partner, she felt something warm flow into her mouth.**

 **"Ah~! Ayuku!" Takumi gasped out.**

 **"What is this..." Ayuku asked. The white liquid dripping from her mouth and half lidded eyes filled with confusion.**

 **"Well it's...mphm" Takumi said but Ayuku put her finger on his mouth and nodded.**

 **"OK, now you can, i'm ready." Ayuku said softly.**

 **"It's going to be fine. Relax okay?" Takumi said**

 **All Ayuku could do is nod as he slowly put it in. She let out a scream of pain.**

 **"Ack! Go slowly! It's hurts!" Ayuku whimpered**

 **"Sorry."**

 **Takumi was all the way in he stayed still so Ayuku could get used to it. He started moving.**

 **"Kya** **! Takumi~" Ayuku moaned out**

 **"Ayuku are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine...hah...you know, you don't have to be so soft to me all the time. I'm fine with you being more stern than usual. But you being so soft and cute at the same time makes you cuter." Ayuku said**

 **"But..."**

 **"It's just a idea you don't have to."**

 **"Oh..."**

 **"Hey. Takami don't mind getting on your back for me?"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"Do it."**

 _What the hell is she planning that look on her face isn't good._ **Takumi did as told and Ayuku took off his tie and put it around his neck.**

 **"A-Ayuku?"**

 **"Let me take control right now, kay?"**

 _Where am I going with this. OH! Yes, he's gonna like that! HAHA!_ **"My turn, Takumi."**

 **"What?...AH~ Ayuku your finger...hah" Takumi moaned out.**

 _A little flip flop isn't going to hurt anyone._ **Ayuku got on top of Takumi still fingering him and put his dick in.**

 **"Ayuku, this is too much! Ah..hah...ack!"**

 **"So? You like it don't you! hah...ah...! Cause I sure am!" Ayuku moaned out.**

 **"Yeah... I do..."**

 **"Hehe, good. Be a good boy." Ayuku smirked pulling up by the tie.**

 _She's 14! How is she doing this?! Why does it feels so good too?_ **Takumi thought.**

 **"Ayuku... hurry up. Let me cum already! Ah...hah...ngh!"**

 **"You sound so girly! That's why your so cute!" Ayuku smirked.**

 **"Ayuku! Ayuku! Please~" Takumi begged**

 **Ayuku was fingering him harder. About to cum herself, but she kept going.**

 **"Ayuku! I'm cumming!" Takumi yelled.**

 **"Me to!" Ayuku responded**

 **They both let out a large moan of pleasure as they spilled on eachother. Ayuku layed on Takumi's chest catching breath.**

 **"Hey, you were very good for your first.. or am I mistaken." Takumi asked rubbing the pre teen's golden brown hair.**

 **"No, I'm your first and your mine. I only do the best I can for the people I love." Ayuku winked**

 **"Love?"**

 **"Did I stutter?'' Ayuku said sternly**

 **"No."**

 **"We should do this again sometime. But no mistakes. Cause i'm not going to be pregnant not at this age at least..." Ayuku smiled.**

 **"Fine, now let's go. After we wash off." Takumi said pointing to the washroom.**

 **"Kay."**

 _Well that was interesting. Ayuku went all out._


	8. Trio

**I felt like adding more OCs to this story so there is some in this chapter.**

 **The two came out the nurses room and into the mess hall Ayuku felt something pull her.**

 **"AYUKU! I'm so glad you're okay. You got me worried sick!" Lucy smiled and hugged her.**

 **"I'm sorry, just felt under the weather. I'm good." Ayuku said as she got out of the hug.**

 **"Well, now that's over. We should do something fun!" Natsu said**

 **"We're not destroying anything." Ayuku said annoyed.**

 **"What do you mean, Ayuku?" Takumi asked.**

 **"Well, last time he almost destroyed the guild. I'm not dealing with that anymore."**

 **"It was fun though." Natsu said.**

 **"Well, first we should go eat something, haven't ate in like an hour and i'll die of starvation if I don't eat anything." Lucy said with her hand onher stomach.**

 **"An hour? That's a bit greedy. But i'm down." Ayuku laughed.**

 **The rest agreed and went to the cafe in the city.**

 **"It's been a while since i've been this far into the city." Ayuku sighed.**

 **"What?" Takumi said suprised.**

 **"I don't come to the city often. It's just a tiny bit to busy... who am I kidding! Alot busy!" Ayuku said annoyed.**

 **The wizards heard a stampede of footsteps. Just as they turned around they were almost trampled by a large crowd of girls.**

 **"He's here!"**

 **"I can't believe it!"**

 **"I finnaly get to meet him!"**

 **The group at the crowd at the fountain in the middle of the city where there was a large amount of screaming and cheering**

 **"Damn it. Another 'celebrity' and they are now blocking our way there!" Ayuku groaned**

 **"Well maybe we should just see how important this one is." Natsu said curiously.**

 **"Not like we're gonna see them. There is no way we can get through there." Lucy said**

 **"No problem." Takumi said**

 **"What could you possibly do?" Ayuku asked.**

 **Takumi pointed to the roof of a nearby building and teleported to the top.**

 **"I guess that's one way." Natsu said**

 **They looked at the middle of the circle of girls to see 3 boys. They were showing off some of thier magic. Some girls were holding up pictures of the boys and asking for autographs.**

 **"Who are those guys?" Natsu said.**

 **"Don't know." Lucy said.**

 **Ayuku tried to listen for any information that's when she heard something.**

 **"Lori! You're so dreamy!"**

 **"Hasumi! Do that magic spell again!"**

 **"Yukuni! Can you sign this please?"**

 **"Lori, Hasumi, Yukuni. Never heard of them before." Ayuku said tapping her chin.**

 **"Yeah. Why are they here anyway?" Takumi asked.**

 **"You girls are too kind! There is no one more perfect than you!" Lori said. The girls squealed.**

 **Lori had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green hoodie with black denim shorts and brown boots. He seemed like he was nice and happy all the time. His voice was a bit high though.**

 **"I'm glad you guys like the spell I only do it for a special audience." Hasumi smiled as he did the spell again. The girls squealing got louder.**

 **Hasumi had light blue hair and orange eyes. he was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with bright blue jeans and black dress shoes. He seemed more mature of the group. His voice suited his apperence.**

 **"There is so many papers. I might run out of ink. But you don't need ink to be happy. All you should want is me, right?" Yukuni said seductively as he put his finger on a girl's chin. She blushed profusely.**

 **Yukuni had blonde hair with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with grey jeans and checkered flats. He seemed serious and is really good with girls. His voice was deep and calming.**

 **"They seem nice..." Lucy said blushing.**

 **"Don't you dare!" Ayuku yelled.**

 **Lori noticed them and looked up at the roof where the group was at. The girls looked up and the first time in few minutes it was silent. All you could hear were the waves crashing in the distance.**

 **"Great." Natsu said.**

 **"Why are you up there? Are you guys some kind of stalkers?!" a girl yelled.**

 **"Ladies, don't be upset. They were just trying to get a good view of me. But seeing a view of you girls are better." Lori smiled.**

 **"Let's go." Ayuku stood up.**

 **"Wait, what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.**

 **Ayuku jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the crowd where the trio were.**

 **The rest teleported to the middle of the circle. It was still silent.**

 **"Nice view from there." Hasumi smirked.**

 **"Eh?! What is that supposed to mean?" Ayuku looked down. She realized what he was talking about and blushed.**

 **"Don't say things like that." Takumi sneered. Natsu put a hand on his shoulder and ran him out the crowd.**

 **"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" Takumi yelled.**

 **"I'm not going to let you get trampled by girls. I've experienced it on a personal level." Natsu said.**

 **Their voices started to fade until they couldn't be heard anymore.**

 **"I guess they're aren't getting food.'' Lucy laughed.**

 **"So you're from Fairy Tail?" Yukuni said pointing at Lucy's hand.**

" **Um… yeah?" Lucy said.**

" **Now ladies!" Lori yelled walking past the two. "We are going to have a ball at the Enchanted Meadow! Everyone's invited!" The girls squealed with excitement as they ran to get ready.**

" **You're going to there to right?" Lori said pointing at the Fairy Tail wizards.**

" **I guess…" Lucy said unsure. After what happened with the boat party she's been uncomfortable with these kind of invites.**

" **Totally!" Ayuku said with a thumbs up.**

" **Fine. There by sunset. Don't miss it." Yukuni said. The group walked away.**

" **OK?" Lucy said waving.**

" **Why are you being so shy for? You act like you haven't been to a party before!" Ayuku said annoyed.**

" **Well, soooorrrryyy!" Lucy said with an extra long 'sorry'. "After what happened with Salamander and his party boat, I've been kind of afraid of invites like this."**

" **Stop being such a puss and let's get to this party so we can Partay!" Ayuku said while running towards her house.**

" **Hey! What about the food!" Lucy said holding out money.**

" **We can do that soon we can eat whatever when we get to the ball! I get to wear my favorite dress and everything!" Ayuku yelled with excitement, she disappeared over the hill.**

" **UGH!"**


End file.
